


Заключим договор?

by MoonDX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDX/pseuds/MoonDX
Summary: Эрик долгое время учился в Ранхейне, центре магического искусства. Кто же знал, что ему придётся привыкать к жизни среди оборотней? Туити через многое прошёл, чтобы получить место в Совете старейшин в Лунном городе. Кто же знал, что ему придётся уживаться с магом под одной крышей?





	1. Часть 1 Лунный город

На небо наползли тучи, погружая лес во мрак. Ветер срывал листья с крон исполинских деревьев. Вокруг стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь топотом лошадей небольшой процессии. Когда она остановилась у массивных кованых ворот, двое путников в серых плащах спешились и прошли вперёд. К ним тут же двинулись двое оборотней, сверкая жёлтыми звериными глазами.

— Кто такие? Что тут забыли? — рыкнул один из них.

Путник, стоящий чуть впереди, сделал шаг навстречу и скинул капюшон. Это оказался молодой парень с длинными чёрными волосами, заплетёнными в косу. Он окинул оборотней перед собой холодным взглядом и твёрдо произнёс:

— Колин О’Танор, наследный принц королевства Вэрэд. Прибыл по приказу отца ради свадьбы моего брата Эрика О’Танора и старейшины Туити, чтобы проследить за соблюдением всех пунктов договора.

— А где, собственно, ваш брат, высочество? — влез другой оборотень.

Второй путник тоже скинул капюшон и вышел вперёд, протягивая скреплённый воском свиток. Это оказался юноша почти полностью похожий на первого, но явно младше. Чёрные волосы были коротко подстрижены и придерживались простым серебряным ободком. Один из оборотней сделал шаг навстречу, принюхался, а потом развернулся и крикнул:

— Открыть ворота!

— Открыть ворота! — кто-то тут же повторил приказ, и кованые ворота начали со скрежетом разъезжаться в стороны.

— Высочества, вам надо прямо по этой улице до Главной арены, там вас встретят.

— Благодарю, — вежливо кивнул Колин, вернулся в седло и не спеша въехал в город. Чуть поодаль за ним двигался второй принц, а на расстоянии топали лошади остальной процессии.

Тьма сгущалась на улицах города, не давая ничего разглядеть перед собой. Вдоль дороги даже не стояли фонари. Колин скривился и кивнул брату. Тот вскинул руку в чёрной перчатке и едва слышно прошептал заклинание. Тут же над его ладонью заплясали небольшие сферы огня, которые поплыли перед Колином, освещая путь. Один из оборотней, видя это, наморщился, другой лишь отвёл глаза.

Вдруг перед наследным принцем промелькнула рыжая вспышка. Он поднял руку, и вся процессия остановилась. Навстречу выступил небольшой лис, в следующую секунду обратившейся в молодого человека в одежде из сыромятной кожи.

— Ваше высочество, — он вежливо поклонился Колину. — Простите, если мои товарищи показались вам грубыми. У нас обычно склоняют головы только в знак поражения.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, я прекрасно понимаю, что в Лунном городе свои порядки, — вежливо улыбнулся наследник. Эрик на это лишь закатил глаза. — Вы не представитесь?

— Я Ибит, советник старейшины Туити по делам с другими расами, он попросил меня вас встретить и проводить.

— Передайте ему благодарность, — кивнул Колин и бросил на Эрика предостерегающей взгляд, увидев, что брат хочет что-то сказать.

Тот, гневно сверкнув глазами, отвернулся, сцепив зубы. Процессия вновь двинулась, следуя за Ибитом по тёмным улицам города оборотней. Тот тем временем вежливо беседовал с наследным принцем.

— Завтра утром вы увидитесь с Советом старейшин, где обсудите все условия договора. После у вас будет свободное время перед свадебной церемонией, которая пройдёт согласно нашим обычаям, когда взойдёт полная луна, — договорив последние слова, Ибит остановился перед двухэтажным домом из серого камня и ещё раз поклонился. — Ещё раз простите за мою неучтивость, но, если честно, мы думали, что приедет король Тоир, а не его старший сын.

— Вас что-то не устраивает? — прищурив серые глаза, спросил Эрик.

Колин наградил оборотня взглядом, от которого тот враз смешался, и холодно отчеканил:

— Вы прекрасно знаете обстановку в нашей стране. Именно поэтому нам нужна помощь. Но в таких обстоятельствах, если бы король покинул Вэрэд, это было бы верхом безответственности.

— Ещё раз простите меня, вы и ваши спутники можете полностью занять это здание, — поклонился оборотень и растворился в ночи.

***

Эрик прошёл в просторную комнату, отведённую для них с братом, и устало упал на кровать. Следом вошел Колин и ухмыльнулся, увидев эту картину.

— Ты молодец. Я даже удивлён, что ты смог промолчать всю дорогу и не нагрубить всем подряд, — сказал он, развязывая плащ и аккуратно складывая его на низкую лавочку рядом с дверью.

Эрик на это лишь закатил глаза:

— Как я могу ослушаться приказа своего будущего короля?

Колин улыбнулся, прошёл вперёд и сел рядом с братом, потрепав его по голове.

— Скоро я перестану быть твоим «будущим королём», — ухмыльнулся он. — Уже завтра ты станешь большой шишкой в Лунном городе, мужем старейшины!

— Не напоминай, — страдальчески застонал Эрик. — И потом, ты же знаешь, у мужа старейшины нет никакой власти.

Эрик перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, на котором было выложено голубым камнем изображение луны. Вытянув руку, он прошептал заклинание и вычертил в воздухе руну, заставляя камни мерцать слабым светом. Колин молча смотрел на него, а потом хрипло заговорил:

— Ты не обязан этого делать. Ты можешь отказаться в любой момент, и мы тут же уедем. Я всё сам объясню отцу.

Резко обернувшись и заглянув в лицо брата, Эрик увидел, что тот ни капли не шутит. Его наполнило нежностью: Колин с малых лет опекал и выгораживал его.

— Ты же знаешь, без оборотней Волчьего Леса король из Куатора разорвёт нашу страну на части, — мягко сказал он.

— Ты тут окажешься в качестве заложника. Гарантией, что мы не пойдём против оборотней, — раздражённо выдохнул Колин. — Почему это должен быть ты? Тебя ждало большое будущее в Ранхейне! Не надо было тебе возвращаться.

— Хватит нести чушь, — резко оборвал его Эрик. — Ты сам знаешь, что я не мог поступить иначе. Ты наследник престола и в будущем поведёшь за собой народ, Сеоту только исполнилось десять лет. Ты ещё должен благодарить Луну, которой они поклоняются. Ведь она не делает различий между однополыми браками и браками между мужчиной и женщиной.

— Как будто для тебя впервые будет ложиться с мужчиной, — фыркнул Колин.

В следующее мгновение он со всей силы врезался в стену. Эрик встал с кровати, потирая запястье:

— Ещё одно слово, и я покажу, чему научился за три года в Академии Магии, — предостерегающе начал он.

— Ты был на факультете алхимии!

— Одно другому не мешает, — холодно заметил Эрик.

Колин закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и как-то весь сразу обмяк.

— Прости, — тихо начал он. — Я просто слишком сильно нервничаю… Ты же мой младший брат. Оборотни уважают лишь физическую силу и презирают магию, а ты после свадьбы останешься среди них совсем один.

Колин сполз по стене и беспомощно посмотрел на брата. Эрик подошёл к нему и опустился рядом, смотря прямо перед собой:

— Ты же знаешь, приказы отца нарушать нельзя. И потом, я всё же принц, даже если последние пять лет почти не показывался дома, помочь королевству — это мой долг. Тебя я лишь могу просить, чтобы завтра на Совете ты отстоял все пункты договора.

— «Быть единственным мужем. Свободное передвижение по Лунному городу. Триста оборотней в помощь королевству». Я помню, — безэмоционально отозвался Колин, невидяще смотря вперёд.

Какое-то время братья сидели в тишине, и лишь ветер завывал за окном. Казалось, что ставни его не удержат, и он вихрем ворвётся в комнату. Эрик вновь посмотрел на брата. Он понимал, что тот в отчаянье от своего бессилия.

— Эй, — позвал он Колина, толкнув локтём в бок. — А вдруг этот старейшина окажется горячим суровым оборотнем? У меня никогда не было мужчины постарше.

Брат на эту фразу рассмеялся:

— Ты как всегда, — улыбнулся Колин, но Эрик видел, что тот еле сдерживает слёзы.

***

Весь следующий день Эрик провёл как на иголках, не выходя из комнаты. Брат ушёл на Совет с рассветом и ещё не вернулся. Нет, Эрик не сомневался в Колине: ему не было равных в переговорах. Но теперь, когда он остался один, можно было признать, что предстоящая свадьба его страшила. Эрик был в другой стране, когда пришло письмо от отца, где он рассказывал о грядущей войне и что только союз с оборотнями может спасти страну. Он пришёл в ужас и сразу покинул Ранхейн. До выпуска из академии оставался год… Но Эрик не мог бросить братьев на произвол судьбы, если бы он сбежал, когда мог помочь, то всю жизнь упрекал бы себя за трусость.

Когда Эрик проснулся, он выглянул в окно. Стояла ясная погода, и улицы кишели оборотнями в человеческих и животных обличьях, на столбах развевались голубые и белые ленты в честь свадьбы старейшины, и то тут, то там звучали праздничные песни. Эрик, скривившись, закрыл окно и провёл по нему рукой, заставляя стекло потемнеть. Конечно, он не раз был с мужчиной, что не одобрялось верой в Хао, бога солнца, и послужило когда-то ссорой с отцом, из-за которой его и отправили в тайную ссылку, но ложиться в постель с седым стариком, пусть и с оборотнем, он совсем не хотел.

К вечеру принесли церемониальное одеяние, состоящее из широкой белой рубашки со штанами и длинного нежно-голубого халата, с серебряной вышивкой в виде волков. Также была записка от брата, в которой он извинился и сообщил, что они увидятся только перед церемонией, так как ему нужно решить ещё ряд вопросов. Вздохнув, Эрик облачился в церемониальные одежды и обнаружил, что к ним ещё прилагается серебряная лента. Он покрутил её в руках, взъерошил пальцами свои короткие волосы и, вздохнув, повязал ленту вокруг пояса, не найдя ей подходящего места. Посмотрев в зеркало, Эрик начертил перед собой руну в воздухе и тут же жёсткие пряди чёрных волос легли в аккуратную причёску по последней моде Ранхейна: принц не смог отказать себе в этой маленькой слабости.

Оставшееся время, дожидаясь пока взойдёт полная луна, Эрик нервно ходил по комнате. Парень прекрасно понимал опасения брата. Простому человеку опасно находиться среди оборотней, а уж если тебе посчастливилось обладать незаурядными магическими способностями — вдвойне. Впрочем, Эрик мысленно вздохнул, свои силы он преувеличивает: ему всё-таки не хватило способностей, чтобы поступить на факультет прикладной магии. Но вряд ли нелюбовь оборотней к нему от этого уменьшится. У них была горячая кровь и почти вся культура строилась на поклонении луне и сражениях. Как глупо.

Скрипнула дверь, и вошёл Колин. В своём тёмно-бордовом кафтане, с золотым обручем, поддерживающим тяжёлые чёрные пряди, и холодными голубыми глазами, он казался чуть ли не молодой копией отца. При виде брата взгляд Колина потеплел и он, устало улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Пора!

Эрик кивнул и, взяв себя в руки, вышел из комнаты. В коридоре выстроились стражи из Вэрэда в почётный строй. Эрик уже привычно собирался пропустить брата вперёд, но тот грустно покачал головой и отошёл в сторону. Принц ненадолго закрыл свои серые глаза, в которых ещё плескался страх, когда же он их открыл — там была лишь стальная решимость. С тяжёлым сердцем Эрик пошёл вперёд. Брат, не отставая, следовал чуть позади него.

— Церемония начнётся, как только ты выйдешь из дома, — приблизившись, зашептал Колин. — Согласно обычаям, супруги выходят из своих домов и следуют без сопровождения до Священной поляны, где Луна благословляет их связь. К сожалению, я не могу тебя сопровождать…

Колин говорил вещи, которые Эрик сам давно знал от своих друзей-оборотней в Ранхейне, но шёпот брата успокаивал его и дарил уверенность. Они подошли к дверям на улицу и замерли. Неожиданно, Колин крепко его обнял, а потом, отстранившись, серьёзно сказал:

— Они не посмеют тебя тронуть — Совету самому нужно сотрудничество с нашей страной. Я уеду уже сегодня ночью с вверенными мне оборотнями. К сожалению, отец прислал весть, что Куатор уже официально мобилизует войска. Мне надо спешить.

— Я понимаю, — попытался ободряюще улыбнуться Эрик, скрывая своё разочарование.

Какое-то время брат внимательно всматривался в его лицо, а потом его губы растянулись в игривую ухмылку, которую Эрик уже не видел много лет.

— Знаешь, а старейшина вполне может прийтись тебе по вкусу, — протянул Колин и вытолкнул брата за дверь, пока тот не успел ответить.

Сначала Эрика оглушил шум улицы, но в следующее мгновенье все звуки стихли. Оглядевшись вокруг, он понял, что находится внутри живого коридора из оборотней, которые молча и с нескрываемым любопытством его рассматривали, а их глаза сияли в ночи. Эрик вскинул голову. На небе светила полная луна, заливая своим призрачным светом улицы города. Весело подмигивали звёзды, а под ногами стелилась ночная дымка. Гордо выпрямившись, Эрик пошёл по живому коридору, который молча смыкался за ним. Ну что ж, он не настолько близко знаком с культурой оборотней, вдруг у них принято соблюдать тишину во время таинства?

Эрику казалось, что он идёт не один час. И бесшумное передвижение оборотней уже стало его напрягать, как вдруг он оказался на огромной площади, вокруг которой выстроились сотни оборотней. В центре уже стоял мужчина в точно таких же одеждах, как и он сам. Увидев его, Эрик опешил. Это был хорошо сложенный молодой оборотень едва ли старше его брата. Он скучающе рассматривал свои руки, а через плечо была переброшена коса, чей кончик покоился чуть ниже пояса. Светлые волосы, которые казались чуть ли не белыми в свете луны, были перевязаны серебряной лентой. Эрик подошёл ближе, замечая, что оборотень немного ниже его. Принц уже подумал, что произошла какая-то ошибка и это сын старейшины, как тот поднял на него глаза. Желтый, отливающий медью звериный взгляд подавлял, оборотень смотрел на него прямо, но создавалось ощущение, что свысока. Сглотнув, Эрик подумал, что обладателю таких глаз можно и отдать титул старейшины.

Между тем, Туити, а принц теперь не сомневался, что это он, вытянул перед собой руки ладонями вверх. Эрик, под внимательными медными глазами замешкался, а потом молча отвязал ленту с пояса. Взгляд оборотня потяжелел. Не давая себя сбить, Эрик обвязал серебряной лентой правую руку своего будущего супруга, а потом уверенно произнёс:

— Луна — свидетель, я выбрал пару.

Теперь уже принц выставил перед собой руки. Туити молча потянулся к косе и снял с неё ленту. Эрик завороженно наблюдал, как светлые волосы рассыпались по плечу и спине, и не заметил, как оборотень одним ловким движением обвязал его запястье.

— Луна — свидетель, я выбрал пару, — голос старейшины был негромкий, но отдавал железом.

Они взяли друг друга за правые руки, и к ним тут же подошла седая женщина в серебряном одеянии. Она обвязала ленту Туити вокруг запястья Эрика и наоборот. Теперь они держали друг друга за обе руки.

— Перед Луной свидетельствую, что… — начала женщина.

Эрик смотрел в глаза напротив, и, чем больше он это делал, тем яснее видел хорошо скрываемое презрение. Рука оборотня была горячей и твёрдой от напряжения — похоже, его не особо радовала перспектива жизни с магом.

— … пусть Луна хранит ваши души, — закончила женщина, и ленты тут же вспыхнули. Эрик успел заметить быстро исчезающие следы брачных браслетов на запястьях.

Туити сделал уверенный шаг вперёд и, приблизив своё лицо к Эрику, замер. Тот, завороженный мерцанием глаз напротив, не сразу понял, что от него хотят, поэтому рука, надавившая на затылок вперёд, стала неожиданностью. В следующую секунду его губы поймал горячий рот оборотня. Он не целовал — кусал, а жёсткая хватка в волосах не давала отстраниться. Впрочем, Эрик не собирался сдаваться так просто: потянувшись, он зарылся рукой в мягкие светлые волосы и так же яростно ответил, вкладывая в поцелуй всё своё раздражение, скопившееся с того момента, как отец сообщил ему о браке. Оборотень не дрогнул, а лишь вскинул бровь, удивляясь такой бурной реакции. Спустя пару минут Туити буквально отцепил за волосы от себя Эрика и сделал шаг назад. Маг заметил, как рука оборотня дернулась, но он удержал её на месте и лишь сжал кулак. Тут же толпа вокруг взорвалась аплодисментами и одобрительными возгласами. Грянула музыка, и поток оборотней хлынул на площадь. Кто-то хотел одобрительно похлопать Туити по плечу, но тот одним взглядом пресёк подобные действия. Оборотень кинул взгляд куда-то себе за плечо, потом устало вздохнул и, взяв Эрика за руку, пошёл сквозь расступавшуюся перед ним толпу.

— По традиции, супруги не празднуют, так как стать единым целым перед Луной уже счастье, — бросил Туити через плечо пренебрежительным тоном.

— Я знаю, — холодно ответил Эрик.

Туити ничего не сказал, а лишь бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд.

Меньше чем через десять минут они оказались уже в доме Туити. Парнишка лет четырнадцати, завидев их, тут же вскочил и поставил на низкий резной стол, стоящий в центре парадной комнаты, две огромные дымящиеся чашки, от которых исходил терпкий пряный запах. Туити, не обращая на это внимания, завернул к узкой лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Эрик последовал за ним. Почти всю дорогу он ненавязчиво рассматривал оборотня и пришёл к выводу, что под церемониальным одеянием скрывается шикарное тело, так что ночь с ним не должна быть такой уж ужасной.

Винтовую лестницу тоже покрывал ковёр, заглушающий шаги. Наверху оказалась одна дверь, ведущая в спальню со скошенным потолком. У дальней стены стояла кровать поистине огромных размеров, а уж одеял на ней было столько, сколько Эрик ни разу не видел даже зимой у них во дворце. Похоже, его новоявленный супруг любил поваляться. Эрик сел на край кровати и посмотрел на оборотня, не зная, что дальше говорить или делать. Туити облокотился на косяк двери, скрестив руки на груди и прожигая мага звериными глазами. В его взгляде Эрик увидел борьбу, словно оборотень сам не мог решить, что дальше делать. Глубоко вдохнув, тот отвернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Эрик смотрел удивлённым взглядом на захлопнувшуюся дверь, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Неужели оборотень, действительно, просто взял и ушёл? Вот так взял и ушёл после того, как привёл Эрика в дом? Как бы ни пытался, маг не мог припомнить у оборотней такого обычая. Эрик раздражённо упал на кровать, не в силах понять, что творится в уме его новоявленного супруга.


	2. Chapter 2

Эрик прождал Туити всю ночь, но оборотень так и не появился. Под утро мага сморил сон, и он, скинув халат, с удовольствием зарылся в ворох одеял. Эрику снилось, что ему снова шесть, за стенами его родного замка завывает метель и Колин терпеливо учит его зажигать магией свечу.

_— Нет, Эрик, ты неправильно делаешь, — мягко говорил он._

_— Огонь не хочет меня слушаться! — плакал Эрик._

_— Он не слуга, чтобы подчиняться твоим приказам, — фыркнул Колин и щёлкнул пальцами, зажигая свечу. — Магия — это не просто огонь, земля или воздух. Она нас окружает при жизни и будет после смерти. Магия — везде. Ты никогда не сможешь её подчинить._

_— Так как же ты зажигаешь свечу? — недоумённо спросил Эрик._

_Колин сел рядом с ним и приобнял одной рукой, вторую вытягивая перед собой._

_— Не надо пытаться заставить, достаточно просто подтолкнуть…_

Послышался грохот, и Эрик резко вскочил с постели. Мыслями ещё во сне, он огляделся вокруг, не понимая, где находится. Вдруг его взгляд наткнулся на голубой халат, валяющийся у подножья кровати, и события вчерашнего дня вихрем пронеслись у него в голове. Он одёрнул рубашку, провёл рукой по волосам, с помощью магии приводя их в порядок, и спустился на первый этаж.

Там вчерашний мальчишка-оборотень раскладывал по дому доставленные вещи Эрика. Он носился с такой скоростью, что взгляд принца еле поспевал за ним.

— Эй, постой! — позвал его Эрик. Мальчишка даже не обратил внимания, продолжая заниматься своими делами. — Я к тебе обращаюсь! Да постой же ты!.. — воскликнул он.

Мальчишка тут же споткнулся и вместе с многочисленными коробками полетел на пол. Эрик быстро сложил руки перед собой, прошептал пару слов и магией выдернул оборотня из-под завала. Отряхнувшись, мальчишка уставился на него осоловевшими глазами.

— Старейшина Туити давно ушёл? — с нажимом спросил Эрик, пока молодой оборотень не пришёл в себя.

Тот какое-то время внимательно смотрел на него глазами, намного тусклее, чем у новоявленного супруга. Эрик вздохнул — эта мысль всё ещё казалась дикой. Мальчишка тем временем продолжал молчать, и маг уже думал, что не дождётся ответа, как тот, заикаясь, заговорил:

— Вы… вы ко мне обращаетесь? — удивлённо спросил он, стараясь натянуть рукава своей рубахи ещё ниже.

Эрик опешил от такого вопроса.

— А к кому же ещё? — и, видя, как мальчишка нервно кусает губы, спросил: — Что-то не так?

— Нет, нет. Всё в порядке, — поспешно выпалил тот, а потом вскочил и принялся разбирать коробки, которые уронил. — Старейшина вернулся на рассвете и ушёл, как только доставили ваши вещи. Я… я не знаю, когда он снова будет. В следующем месяце фестиваль Кровавой Луны, так что у Совета много дел.

Мальчишка старательно отводил взгляд и явно что-то не договаривал. Эрик решил не допытываться: молодой оборотень сильно нервничал, да и связано это скорее всего было с тем, что он боялся сболтнуть лишнее новоявленному супругу Туити. Немного подумав, маг спросил:

— Как тебя зовут?

Оборотень замер на месте и обернулся, смотря на Эрика круглыми от удивления глазами:

— Фио, — едва слышно пролепетал он и скрылся в соседней комнате.

Эрик на это лишь покачал головой. Выглянув в окно, маг обнаружил, что проснулся далеко за полдень. Потянувшись, Эрик снова нашёл Фио, разузнал, куда тот сложил его вещи, и поручил мальчишке сделать ему завтрак. Маг с удовольствием скинул с себя церемониальное одеяние и облачился в привычную одежду: узкие чёрные штаны, белую шёлковую рубашку и жилет.

Вскоре Фио принёс еду. Покончив с поздним завтраком, Эрик принялся разбирать свои книги. В основном там были легенды и учебники, связанные с алхимией. Эрику по-настоящему нравилось ей заниматься, он любил учёбу в академии и то, что ему пришлось бросить последний курс, угнетало. Подумав, маг разыскал свечку и, встав перед зеркалом, принялся размеренно зачитывать заклинание. Вскоре его отражение помутнело и вместо него проступили очертания юноши в лиловом плаще, с копной непослушных рыжих кудрей.

— Эрик! Неужели это ты! — встрепенулся тот, увидев, кто с ним пытается связаться. — Ты так поспешно уехал домой, ничего не сказав, что я уже было подумал, что с тобой случилось нечто страшное!

Принц ухмыльнулся, увидев привычно пылающее праведным гневом лицо друга.

— А ты небось уже обрадовался, что наконец сможешь стать первым на потоке.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?! — притворно возмутился тот.

— Не сердись, Лейн, я тоже соскучился.

Человек в зеркале закатил глаза, устало вздохнул и, скрестив руку на груди, потребовал:

— Выкладывай, что случилось.

Вздохнув, Эрик рассказал всё, что произошло с приезда в Вэрэд. Ему было немного стыдно перед лучшим другом, без которого он бы просто потерялся в огромном Ранхейне, что не рассказал сразу всё, но тогда в голове творилась такая каша, что Эрику было не до этого.

— То есть ты получил в мужья красивого, горячего оборотня и жалуешься мне на это— выгнул бровь Лейн.

— Если бы всё было так просто, — устало вздохнул принц. — Это же Лунный город — сердце Волчьего Леса! Тут оборотни совсем не такие, как в Академии!

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — отмахнулся друг. — Я уверен, почти все слухи — это лишь сплетни.

— Если бы, — мрачно сказал Эрик. — Судя по свадебной церемонии, я найду тут подтверждение каждого из них.

— Не нагнетай, — Лейн хлопнул по стеклу с другой стороны, и зеркало покачнулось. — И потом, ты знаешь, что всегда можешь со мной связаться. Помогу, чем смогу.

Эрик внимательно посмотрел на него. Взгляд привычно зацепился за серьгу в ухе в форме цапли — знак принадлежности к дому Моц, одним из основателей Ранхейна.

— Мне бы сейчас как раз не помешала твоя помощь, — вкрадчиво начал принц. — Правда тебе придётся воспользоваться своим положением.

— Так и знал, что ты хотел не только посетовать на свой нежданный брак, — устало вздохнул Лейн. — Что ты задумал?

— Ничего особенного, просто мне надо, чтобы ты поговорил с директором Академии, — серьёзно начал Эрик, — Тебя он не может не выслушать. Я хочу, чтобы мне дали право писать дипломную работу вне стен Ранхейна. Всё равно мне тут особо нечем заняться, — на последнем предложение он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла натянутой.

Лейн, задумавшись, смотрел на него. Сердце бешено билось в груди, на лбу выступил холодный пот, Эрик нервничал, как никогда прежде. Если его задумка удастся, то ему не обязательно отказываться от мечты стать великим алхимиком, как Пироман, на века вписав своё имя в историю.

— Ладно. Я помогу тебе, — сказал Лейн, а потом поспешно добавил, — но ничего не могу обещать!

— Спасибо, — облегчённо выдохнул Эрик, не заметив, что, задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа.

— Да брось, — отмахнулся Моц. — Мы же лучшие друзья.

Он уже хотел ещё что-то спросить, как Эрик услышал скрип входной двери.

— Мне пора, — бросил принц, поспешно проводя рукой по зеркалу. Лейн даже не успел возмутиться, как его образ уже растаял.

Эрик вышел из комнаты, где до этого разговаривал с другом, в парадную. Там спиной к нему стоял Туити, потягивая горячий пряный эль. Он был в широких штанах, оставляющих простор для фантазии, и тунике без рукавов, обтягивающей его рельефную спину. Волосы оборотень заплёл в косу до поясницы. Эрик понял, что был бы очень даже не против провести ночь со своим мужем. Между тем, Туити резко обернулся, почувствовав, что его рассматривают. Оборотень заметил мага, и его взгляд сразу потяжелел. Эрик нахмурился.

Туити же молча прошёл в столовую, где Фио уже накрыл стол. Эрик последовал за оборотнем, который совсем не обращал на него внимания. Было видно, как иногда Туити одёргивал себя, закрывал глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, словно сдерживался из последних сил. И презрение, которое умело пряталось на дне медных глаз…

— Мне кажется, ты совсем не хотел мужа, — сказал Эрик, прищурившись, словно пытаясь что-то разглядеть.

Оборотень сел за стол, облокотился на руки перед собой и посмотрел на своего супруга давящим взглядом. Его глаза еле заметно светились, чего Эрик не замечал у оборотней в академии.

— Так получилось, что только у меня в Совете не было супруга. Сначала думали отдать чьего-то сына или дочь, но твой отец, король Тоир, настаивал, чтобы брак был именно с одним из старейшин, — Эрик в который раз поразился, как в голосе могут сочетаться плавность и сталь. — Я понимаю твоего отца — только брак со старейшиной может гарантировать тебе безопасность. Именно по этой же причине мы настаивали на союзе с принцем — в этом случае король вряд ли нарушит своё слово.

Договорив, Туити принялся уплетать мясную похлёбку. Эрик ничего нового для себя не услышал, что-то подобное он и подозревал. Маг смотрел на оборотня, который совершенно не обращал на него внимания, увлечённый едой, и не мог понять его поведения. Туити не ограничивал его свободу, ничего не требовал, вёл себя тихо и немного отстранённо — как будто вчера и не было никакой свадьбы. Невольно Эрик засмотрелся на его резкие черты лица, пушистые ресницы, скрывающие глаза, и светлую прядь волос, упавшую на лицо. У Туити, когда он попытался её сдуть, не отвлекаясь от еды, ничего не вышло. Эрик потянулся вперёд, собираясь помочь, как его запястье резко перехватили. Жёлтые глаза оборотня сверкали медью напротив его лица.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — прошипел Туити.

Эрик, чувствуя боль в запястье, явно слишком сильно сдавленных, не стал вырываться, а лишь холодно посмотрел в ответ:

— Я просто хотел помочь. Думал, тебе неудобно.

— Мне не нужна помощь от мага, — твёрдо сказал Туити.

Эрик закатил глаза: оборотни всегда славились своим упрямством. В некоторых слухах говорилось, что для них смерть и побег — одно и тоже.

— Не бойся, я не собираюсь насильно ухаживать за тобой. Так что можешь отпустить мою руку. Хватка у тебя далеко не нежная, —насмешливо сказал Эрик, угрожающе сощурив глаза.

Какое-то время оборотень внимательно вглядывался в лицо мага, пытаясь там что-то найти. Потом, отвернувшись, Туити отпустил руку супруга, встал из-за стола, и, посмотрев на свою ладонь, словно что-то прикидывая, устало вздохнул и ушёл наверх.

Эрик проводил его непонимающим взглядом, растёр саднящее запястье и вернулся в комнату, где до этого разговаривал по зеркалу. Растянувшись на деревянной лавке, обложенной подушками, Эрик, раздражённый поведением оборотня, пытался читать новую книгу Проскриса, ведущего алхимика, где рассказывалось о простейших способах получения промежуточного между жидкостью и паром состояния вещества. Слова надолго не задерживались в голове, вытесняемые мыслями о супруге. Тот своим поведением заводил мага в тупик. По дороге в Лунный город Эрик обдумал множество вариантов развития событий: от «посадит под замок», до «выгонит из дома» — но это? Впервые в жизни маг пожалел, что у него недостаточно сил, чтобы читать чужие мысли. Эрик даже примерно не представлял, что оборотень ожидает от него и их брака.

Почувствовав чужое присутствие, принц обернулся и наткнулся на мужа, стоящего рядом с лавкой со скрещенными руками. Его медный взгляд внимательно рассматривал супруга, а на лице отражалась внутренняя борьба. Эрик сел, отложив книгу. Туити, нахмурившись, опустился перед ним на ковёр и потянулся к его запястью, на котором остались синяки от пальцев, но, в последний момент, он остановил свою руку, сжал кулак и, плавно отстранившись, встал. Эрик завороженно наблюдал за грациозными движениями оборотня.

— Прости, я был груб, — как всегда негромко сказал Туити, перекидывая косу через плечо, — Пойдём, тут неудобно спать.

Развернувшись, оборотень покинул комнату. Сглотнув, Эрик встал, нашёл в своих вещах одежду для сна и пошёл следом. Уже догадавшись, что будет, когда они поднимутся наверх, маг не мог не нервничать. Конечно, он не раз был с мужчиной, но именно с оборотнем — никогда. Хотя, Эрик признавался самому себе, что у него тянуло низ живота от предвкушения. Как правильно заметил его друг — Туити был красив и горяч.

Войдя в спальню, Туити скинул тунику, обнажая подтянутое тело с отчётливо очерченными мышцами. Потом оборотень подошёл к кровати и, примостившись на краю, завернулся сразу в несколько одеял. Эрик, не ожидая такого развития событий, удивлённо смотрел на оборотня, который явно собирался спать. Ещё постояв пару минут, маг переоделся и осторожно примостился с краю кровати.

Стояла глубокая ночь, на полу светилась полоска лунного света. Эрик не мог уснуть, вслушиваясь в размеренное дыхание оборотня. Хотя Туити лежал далеко, магу казалось, что он может чувствовать тепло, исходящее от чужого тела. От волнения сердце билось быстрее, и, сделав глубокий вдох, Эрик попытался успокоиться. Пролежав так ещё около часа, он почувствовал, что начал проваливаться в сон, и на периферии сознания услышал, как скрипнула дверь.

***

— …Так ты говоришь, что с той ночи он не появлялся? То есть твой муж просто взял и ушёл? — смеялся во весь голос Лейн, не в силах остановиться.

Эрик смотрел на него, гневно сверкая глазами. На следующий день, не обнаружив Туити в кровати, маг попытался узнать у Фио, куда тот ушёл. Мальчишка лишь отводил взгляд и говорил, что не знает. Махнув на него рукой, Эрик решил не зацикливаться, справедливо рассудив, что к вечеру оборотень вернётся. Но тот не пришёл, как и следующие два дня.

— Где же твоё хвалёное обаяние, которым ты мне всё так хвастался? — насмешливо вскинул брови Лейн, — Неужели исчезло после свадьбы?

— Да иди ты, — огрызнулся Эрик, пожалев, что их разделяет зеркало и он не может как следует наподдать другу. — Ты что-то говорил о встрече с директором.

— Да-да, прости, просто твоя история… — Лейн никак не мог перестать смеяться. Через пару минут, кое-как успокоившись, он продолжил. — Попасть к директору было довольно-таки сложно. Мне пришлось даже кинуть фамильную серьгу его секретарше на стол и закатить сцену! — вскинул руки Моц.

— Так он согласился? — поспешно спросил Эрик, с волнением в голосе.

— Не перебивай, — огрызнулся Лейн. — Так вот, директор вызвал нашего декана, который стал тебя расхваливать, так что можешь спокойно писать свой диплом.

Эрик облегчённо выдохнул и искренне улыбнулся:

— Спасибо!

— Не за что, — смущённо отвернулся Лейн. — Тему надо прислать к концу недели.

— Я, скорее всего, выберу что-то связанное с оборотнями, — задумчиво протянул маг.

Какое-то время Лейн молчал, а потом серьёзным тоном спросил, явно намекая на оборотня:

— Уже решил, что будешь делать?

— Подожду ещё два дня, а там, если не вернётся, придётся идти в Дом Совета, чтобы узнать в чём дело, — вздохнул Эрик, не понимая, куда делся муж. — Я совсем не могу понять его действий, а следовательно не могу придумать, как себя вести с ним, — добавил он.

— Ты знаешь его вторую ипостась? — задумчиво спросил Лейн.

— Скорее всего, он волк, — вспомнив его тяжёлый медный взгляд, сказал Эрик.

— Лучше узнай наверняка, — кивнул Моц, — Вторые ипостаси сильно сказываются на поведении оборотней.

Эрик и сам знал, что человеческое и животное начало переплеталось внутри оборотня. Ещё немного обсудив последние новости Ранхейна, Эрик и Лейн закончили разговор. Маг был рад видеть друга — это немного отвлекало от невесёлых мыслей. Он всё никак не мог понять — почему Туити ушёл? Чуть не сломав голову, пытаясь понять этот поступок, Эрик углубился в книги. Ладно, если бы брак перед Луной не предполагал верность супругов, можно ещё было бы подумать о любовнике или любовнице. А так? Куда мог уйти Туити? Эта неизвестность напрягала.

***

Оборотень вернулся на следующий день под вечер. Прогнав Фио, Эрик в столовой делал себе чай. Услышав шум, маг резко поднялся и выбежал в парадную. Там, облокотившись на стену, еле держась на ногах, стоял Туити. Его медные глаза подёрнула хмельная плёнка, коса вся растрепалась, да и в целом оборотень выглядел потрёпанным. При виде мага его взгляд потяжелел. Увидев в нем ничем не прикрытое презрение, Эрик невольно отшатнулся назад. Туити, заметив это, ухмыльнулся, что очень сильно взбесило мага. Да что этот оборотень о себе думает? Подобравшись, Эрик высокомерно посмотрел в ответ, бросая вызов. Улыбка тут же сползла с лица оборотня. Туити, не сводя с него горящего взгляда, сначала медленно двинулся вперёд, а потом приблизился одним неуловимым движением, но Эрик был уже готов и заклинанием припечатал оборотня к стене.

Какое-то время Туити не двигался, пытаясь понять захмелевшим мозгом, что произошло. Потом оборотень зарычал, по его телу прошла дрожь, и Эрик уже было испугался, что он обратится, но Туити лишь поднял свои глаза, с по-кошачьи узкими зрачками, и молниеносно рванул вперёд, словно его не держало никакое заклинание. Эрика тут же сбили с ног, чужие колени стиснули рёбра, и рука оборотня сдавила шею. Маг попытался его ударить, но Туити перехватил запястье.

Услышав утробное рычание, Эрик замер. В глазах напротив не было ничего человеческого, казалось, что оборотень не понимал, кто перед ним. Клыки удлинились, как и ногти на руках, и Эрик со страхом понял, что Туити близок к трансформации. Маг, не решаясь пошевелиться или сказать хотя бы слово, распластался под оборотнем и глядел ему в глаза. Какое-то время Туити смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, потом вздохнул и его зрачки стали вполне человеческими. Перекатившись, оборотень с трудом поднялся и, шатаясь, пошёл в спальню.

Эрик лежал на полу, раскинув руки в стороны. На какое-то время он посчитал оборотня зверем, но тот, похоже, хорошо себя контролировал и просто немного напился. Маг хмыкнул: он-то всегда считал, что оборотня напоить нельзя. Поднявшись, Эрик потёр шею, надеясь, что на ней не останется следов, и пошёл наверх.

Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул. Туити свернулся на кровати в ворохе одеял, и от него доносился странный звук. Нахмурившись, Эрик подошёл ближе и с удивлением услышал тихое урчание. С непроницаемым взглядом он отвернулся и вышел из комнаты, тихо прикрыв дверь. Спустившись вниз, он тут же позвал Фио.

— Вы что-то хотели? — участливо спросил он.

— Ты знаешь, какая вторая ипостась у Туити?

— Наш старейшина — оцелот, — гордо сказал мальчишка.

Поблагодарив его, Эрик вернулся в комнату с большим зеркалом и лёг на лавку. Уставившись в потолок, маг думал о произошедшем в последние дни и пытался решить для себя, что делать.


	3. Chapter 3

Туити устало массировал виски. На Совете сегодня распределяли, кто за что отвечает на турнире Кровавой Луны — ему достались безопасность южного сектора и переговоры с тиграми. Причём он терпеть не мог этих наглых, самолюбивых … больших кошек. Именно поэтому, скорее всего, все на Совете проголосовали за него, зная, что Туити не даст им поблажек. Вожак тигров хотел, чтобы его сын сражался на Главной арене. Может, ему сразу место советника предложить? Право сражаться во время основного события в году на Главной арене надо заслужить.

Откинувшись на стуле, Туити размял затёкшую шею. Он уже как двое суток не показывался дома. Оборотню становилось плохо при мысли, что его там ждёт маг. Нет, он любил свой дом, сам лично выбрал когда-то каждый ковёр для него, но сейчас…

Этот маг, нет, Эрик, совершенно не уважал культуру оборотней. Их свадьба — яркое тому подтверждение. Согласно Луне, будущие супруги снимают с головы ленты и связывают друг другу руки в знак единения мыслей и жизни. Этим священным ритуалом супруги выказывали друг другу доверие и уважение: ведь оборотни обычно не позволяли себя связать, считая это сильнейшим оскорблением. А маг что? Он надел ленту на пояс! Что он собирался с ним связывать? Непереваренные обеды?!

— Знаешь, тебе не помешало бы участие в турнире. Как раз бы выпустил пар, а то мне кажется что скоро доски начнут гнить от твоего недовольства. Жалко, что старейшинам нельзя в нём участвовать, — в комнату вошёл Ибит и облокотился на стол.

Его советник, а по совместительству и друг, у которого он ночевал последние дни, хитро улыбался и сверкал раскосыми глазами, выглядя донельзя счастливым.

— Неужели с твоей парой всё же случился несчастный случай? — усмехнулся Туити.

— Если бы, — скривился Ибит, как всегда, при упоминании Джанесс. — Нет, весть не такая радостная. Она всего-то ещё на пару месяцев хочет задержаться у вампиров.

— Эй, ты в курсе, что пригрел на своей груди змею? — подколол друга Туити.

— Я знаю, к сожалению, я очень хорошо это знаю… — притворно вздохнул Ибит.

Джанесс была самой настоящей змеёй. Туити не понимал, что в ней его друг нашёл? Единственное, что между ними было общее, так это любовь к изучению чужой культуры, больше ничего.

— Уверен, она с тобой только из-за твоей должности советника, — широко улыбнулся оборотень.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты прав, — хитро сверкнул глазами Ибит и продолжил. — По секрету скажу, она бы давно ушла к тебе, но, к сожалению, теперь не выйдет — твой маг этого не допустит.

При упоминании мужа Туити скривился:

— Не надо о нём, — тихо сказал он.

— Надо! Ты уже больше суток живёшь у меня! — вскочил Ибит. — Ты даже не думаешь возвращаться в свой дом, разве это нормально?!

— Всё не так просто, — поднялся перед другом Туити, сверкая глазами.

— Что сложного? — не унимался Ибит. — Идёшь домой, спишь с ним — и всё! Он принц соседнего с Волчьим Лесом королевства, его нельзя игнорировать! Раньше, насколько мне известно, у тебя с этим проблем не было, — жёстко закончил оборотень.

— Я знаю, — сквозь зубы прошипел Туити. — Но, ты видел его?

— Что? — впал в ступор Ибит, — Ну да, стройный брюнет, правда высокий. Почти как ты любишь.

— Он маг, — с нотками обречённости сказал Туити.

— Ну, это конечно недостаток, — скривился Ибит.

— Более того, — продолжил старейшина, — Он учился в Ранхейне, в самой престижной магической академии в мире, на алхимика…

— Так может…? — с надеждой спросил Ибит.

— Одно другому не мешает, — мрачно добавил Туити и стал расхаживать по комнате, — И ты бы видел его на следующий день после свадьбы! Аккуратная белая рубашка, приталенный жилет и уложенные волосы, по одному виду понятно, что он маг, — в последнее слово оборотень вложил всё своё презрение.

В задумчивости Туити уставился в стену. Он вспомнил, как Эрик смотрел на него, словно думал, что оборотень тут же набросится на мужа. За кого он его принимает? Он оборотень, а не животное! Будь Эрик из его племени, то Туити давно бы вызвал мага на дуэль чести, за такое оскорбление.

— Может, не всё так плохо? — аккуратно спросил Ибит.

— Каждый раз, когда вижу его руки, — продолжил Туити, всё также смотря в стену, — Я представляю, как он ими колдует. Как пальцы вычерчивают руны, губы шепчут заклинания, а вокруг скапливается магия, готовая повиноваться любому приказу. И мне становится тошно. Хочется зарычать и впиться во что-нибудь клыками, — устало вздохнул оборотень.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — осторожно поинтересовался Ибит.

— Мне, так как я член Совета старейшин, а значит представитель оборотней, никак нельзя ссориться с принцем Вэрэда. И, если бы я находился рядом с ним, то точно что-то бы случилось. — Туити развёл руками.

Какое-то время Ибит ничего не говорил, а лишь пристально смотрел на друга, потом медленно переспросил:

— То есть ты решил, если не будешь видеть своего мужа, то ты с ним не поссоришься?

— А у тебя есть идея получше? — оборвал его Туити.

Ибит уже собирался ответить, как в окно клювом постучался крупный сокол. Лис открыл створки. Птица влетела внутрь, слегка задев раму своими серпообразными крыльями, и приземлилась перед Туити, обратившись.

— Старейшина, — уважительно кивнул оборотень. — Я к вам с письмами от короля Тоира и принца Колина.

— Передай старейшине Грэтте, мы с ней вместе отвечаем сейчас за связь с Вэрэдом. Скажите, что мне некогда, — сказал Туити.

— Старейшина, я уже был у Грэтты, она настойчиво просила вас уделить внимание этому вопросу, — ответил сокол, протягивая три письма.

После его слов Туити скривился и раздражённо выдохнул. Похоже слухи, что он не ночует дома, уже разлетелись по городу. Просьба Грэтты пока лишь предупреждение. У совета на Вэрэд были большие планы, и Туити не мог их испортить.

— Передай старейшине Грэтте, что я её услышал, — со сталью в голосе произнес он.

Ибит невольно вздрогнул, хотя он, бывало, сталкивался и с более жутким тоном Туити, будучи у него советником. Лиса всегда поражало, как негромкий голос его друга пробирал до самой души. Сокол, попрощавшись, поспешил скорее ретироваться, не горя желанием находиться с явно недовольным старейшиной в одной комнате.

— Что это значит? — Ибит кивнул на письма. Казалось, его друг пытается сжечь их взглядом.

— Что мне пора возвращаться домой, — чуть ли не прорычал оборотень.

***

Под вечер ветер усилился. Туити шёл, шатаясь, по утопающим в тумане улицам Лунного города. После того, как сокол принёс письма из Вэрэда, прошли сутки, прежде чем Туити решился вернуться домой к магу, и то, только изрядно напившись. Луна спряталась за тяжёлыми дождевыми тучами, и темнота патокой разливалась по улицам, Туити казалось, что она поглощает его. Чем ближе он приближался к дому, тем сильнее болела голова. Туити сразу вспомнился первый день после свадьбы, когда слуги из Вэрэда принесли вещи принца. Мешков и коробок было слишком много, ему хотелось зарычать и приказать выбросить половину, поэтому он поспешил скорее уйти, чтобы не натворить дел.

Оказавшись рядом с домом, Туити, не дав себе задуматься, резко распахнул дверь и, запнувшись об порог, ввалился в парадную. Виски ныли всё сильнее, а мысли в голове путались из-за хмеля. Туити облокотился о стену, чтобы перевести дыхание. Послышались торопливые шаги, и в парадную вбежал его муж. Маг взволнованно посмотрел на него — в своём приталенном жилете тот оборотню показался таким жалким, слабым. Заглянув в глаза Туити, Эрик резко отшатнулся. Оборотня позабавила такая реакция мужа, и он улыбнулся. Вмиг маг весь подобрался и холодным надменным взглядом посмотрел на Туити, бросая вызов. Удивившись, оборотень сделал шаг вперёд, принимая его. Между тем, ему уже казалось, что на висках всё сильнее сжимается стальной обруч. Встряхнув головой, Туити рванул вперёд, чтобы прогнать это неприятное ощущение.

В следующее мгновение оборотень обнаружил, как невидимая сила впечатала его в стену. Мысли устало ворочались в голове, но он точно был уверен, что всё это дело рук мага. Он подло, не удосужив своего противника и взглядом, воспользовался заклинанием. Маги всегда так поступали, предпочитая трусливо стоять вдалеке, где даже не всегда слышен шум битвы. У них нет мужества, чтобы подойти к противнику, заглянуть ему в глаза, увидев там свою смерть, и ринуться в бой.

Напрягшись, Туити легко сбросил заклинание. Он был зол, очень зол. Забыв о своих планах не ссориться с принцем, Туити набросился на него, повалил на пол и обездвижил одним выверенным движением, сдавив горло. Ну как маг? Что-то не колдуется? Оборотень зарычал, дав немного свободы своей второй ипостаси, и заглянул в серые глаза мужа, распластанного под ним. Эрик лежал неподвижно, смотря в ответ нечитаемым взглядом. Туити чувствовал, как под рукой на шее бился пульс мага, чувствовал, как его ногти слегка царапали кожу. Но тут взгляд оборотня упал на правую руку, на которой остались едва заметные глазу следы почти сошедших синяков, и Туити отпустило. Он смотрел на мага, которого мог легко убить, — хрупкое создание, не имеющее повышенной регенерации оборотней, которого не спасло всё его могущество и связь с магией, которую они считают чуть ли не высшей силой в мире.

Перекатившись, Туити встал и, шатаясь, пошёл в свою спальню. Там он упал на кровать и свернулся в ворохе одеял, довольно урча. Голова болела неимоверно.

***

За окном шёл дождь, тяжёлые капли размеренно барабанили по крыше дома. Туити просыпался медленно, лениво возясь под кучей одеял. Последние недели выдались достаточно суматошные, и до этого он не мог позволить себе поваляться. События вчерашнего вечера нахлынули на него волной, из-за чего виски снова заныли. Туити, откинувшись на кровати, застонал. Ему было стыдно за несдержанность и то, что он повёлся на провокацию. Зевнув, оборотень поднялся, прикидывая, чем может задобрить мужа. Подойдя к зеркалу, Туити потуже перевязал косу, надел свежую тунику и штаны и спустился вниз.

Массируя виски, оборотень прошёл в столовую и в удивлении замер. Маг, в штанах и рубашке навыпуск, придерживая книгу рукой, колдовал над большой дымящейся чашкой. Если бы у Туити голова болела меньше, то он бы разозлился. Завидев оборотня, маг тут же отложил книжку и вежливо улыбнулся ему. Туити не надо было особо стараться, чтобы почувствовать фальшь.

— Ты рано, я думал после вчерашнего ты дольше проспишь, — хмыкнул маг.

Туити кивнул ему, заодно бросив предупреждающий взгляд, и сел за стол. Эрик тут же пододвинул ему дымящуюся чашку. Оборотень окинул его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Не бойся, не отравлено, — надменно сказал маг. — Я всё же алхимик, так что приготовить зелье, снимающее головную боль и похмелье, для меня проще простого.

— У оборотней не бывает похмелья, — негромко сказал Туити, придвигая чашку ближе и принюхиваясь.

— Да неужели? Тогда что с тобой? — насмешливо протянул Эрик.

— Переутомление. В связи с турниром Кровавой Луны у Совета много работы, — рассеянно заправил прядь за ухо оборотень.

Туити не хотел пить эту странно пахнущую смесь, пропитавшуюся магией. Но может, выпив это зелье, он окажет доверие Эрику?

— Так ты не приходил в последние дни домой, не потому что избегал меня? — спросил маг, впившись в Туити цепким взглядом серых глаз.

— Нет, — не задумываясь, сказал оборотень и залпом осушил чашку.

Зелье отдавало мятой и приятным теплом разливалось внутри, мгновенно прогоняя головную боль. Туити блаженно откинулся на стуле и тихо заговорил, наблюдая за магом из-за полуприкрытых век:

— Спасибо.

Тот ничего не ответил и сел читать книжку. Туити не мог понять поведение этого мага. После вчерашнего оборотень ожидал обиды или отчуждённости, а не зелье от головной боли. Вскоре принесли еду. Туити с удовольствием втянул запах запечённой утки.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал маг и, закатав рукава рубашки, приступил к своей порции.

— И тебе, — рассеянно ответил Туити, отламывая у утки крылышко.

Вежливое поведение мага выбивало из колеи. Туити, отодвинув еду в сторону, в задумчивости уставился на своего мужа, сверкая медными глазами. Он пытался придумать способ задобрить Эрика за своё вчерашнее недостойное поведение. Но как? Наверное маг больше всего хотел разорвать брак, но, к сожалению, пока это было невозможно. Туити и так предоставил своему мужу полную свободу, большее он не мог для него сделать. Маг, почувствовав пристальный взгляд, поднял голову и раздражённо взглянул на него серыми глазами.

— Что ты хочешь? — в задумчивости спросил Туити, подперев голову рукой.

Удивившись вопросу, Эрик какое-то время смотрел на него, хлопая глазами.

— В каком смысле? — придя в себя, с подозрением спросил маг.

Оборотень устало вздохнул. Всё ему надо объяснить.

— Я вчера грубо с тобой обошёлся. В качестве извинения проси всё, что хочешь, — ровно сказал.

Эрик, отодвинув свою тарелку, подался вперёд и пристально уставился в глаза мужа. Туити прямо смотрел в ответ. Серые глаза мага были похожи на пасмурное небо, подлинные эмоции в них словно скрывались за облаками, оборотень, как бы не смотрел, не мог найти в них искренности. Спустя пару минут Эрик хмыкнул и откинулся на стуле.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты устроил мне экскурсию по городу, — ухмыльнулся маг, прищурив глаза, словно снова бросая вызов.

Туити опешил. Это была очень странная просьба, даже для мага. Неужели ему больше ничего не надо?

— Хорошо, — согласился он и посмотрел в окно, в котором виднелась непроницаемая стена дождя. — Но только когда погода улучшится.

— Договорились, — удовлетворённо кивнул маг и протянул руку вперёд.

Туити весь напрягся, ожидая очередного заклинания. Но ничего не последовало, маг всё также неподвижно протягивал руку. Что он от него хотел? Ему следует сделать так же? Может ему надо что-то передать? Туити, не зная, что делать, взял яблоко, лежавшее неподалёку, вложил его в руку мага, потом встал из-за стола и, осушив кружку с пряным элем, пошёл в парадную. Там, в углу рядом с дверью, он нашёл письма из Вэрэда. Одно для него и два для Эрика.

Оборотень вернулся в столовую, маг рассеянно жевал яблоко и смотрел куда-то в стену. Туити подошёл к нему сзади и осторожно тронул за плечо. Вздрогнув, Эрик резко обернулся, выронив яблоко.

— Тебе пришли два письма, — негромко сказал оборотень.

Эрик окинул его задумчивым взглядом, осторожно принимая два конверта.

— Неужели ты их даже не смотрел? — подозрительно спросил он.

Сделав глубокий вдох, оборотень ненадолго закрыл глаза, чтобы прийти в себя и не наделать глупостей.

— Нет, — жёстко ответил Туити.

— Неужели ты не боишься, что я со своей семьёй плету заговор против оборотней? — насмешливо спросил Эрик.

Туити окинул его скептическим взглядом. На что это маг был способен? Даже если король Тоир прикажет ему убить мужа, тот не справится с ним. В нём Туити чувствовал магию, но её было недостаточно, чтобы одолеть его.

— Даже если вы планируете заговор, то что? — выгнул бровь оборотень, делая шаг к магу. — У вашего королевства недостаточно сильная армия, так же король Тоир не лучший стратег. Конечно, Вэрэд славится своими ресурсами, но не более, — Эрик как-то рассеянно заморгал глазами. — Более того, ты не сможешь навредить ни мне, ни Совету.

— С чего ты взял? — маг тяжело сглотнул.

— Я чувствую, — Туити наклонился к самому уху мужа, вдыхая еле уловимый запах магии, который способен уловить только оборотень. — Твои способности недостаточно велики, чтобы тягаться со мной, — договорив, он резко отстранился и, развернувшись, направился наверх.

Очутившись в спальне, Туити скинул часть одеял на пол, лёг на них и распечатал письмо от короля. Тоир в вежливой и сухой форме поздравлял со свадьбой и благодарил Совет за предоставленных оборотней. Никакой полезной информации там не оказалось. Туити закрыл глаза и откинулся на одеяла. Исходящий от мужа запах магии заставлял нервничать, именно из-за него он ушёл несколько ночей назад. Ещё немного полежав, оборотень взял документы с планом охраны южного сектора на время турнира Кровавой Луны и взялся их разбирать. Где-то через час молча вошёл Эрик и сел за стол неподалёку, доставая свою очередную книжку. Маг не обращал на Туити внимания, но одно его присутствие напрягало оборотня, не давая сосредоточиться. Он решительно не понимал поведения мужа и что тот хотел от него.

Они молча занимались своими делами до вечера. За окном шёл сильный ливень, словно отделяя комнату от всего мира. Спустя пару часов Туити привык к присутствию мага и смог спокойно заниматься своими делами. Обед и ужин им принесли, так что они целый день не покидали комнату. Иногда, из-под полуприкрытых век, Туити наблюдал, как маг, сосредоточившись, делал на полях книги какие-то заметки. Иногда, наоборот, оборотень ловил на себе непроницаемый взгляд серых глаз. Когда за окном окончательно стемнело Эрик потянулся и, захлопнув книгу, направился к выходу. Уже у двери он обернулся и поймал взгляд оборотня.

— Приятных снов, — сказал маг и ушёл.

Туити удивлённо посмотрел ему вслед. Сначала маг проводит с ним весь день, а потом уходит? Это казалось оборотню странным. Какое-то время Туити прислушивался к шуму внизу, пока всё не стихло. Подождав ещё примерно полчаса, оборотень бесшумно спустился вниз и прошёл в комнату, куда перетащили все вещи мага. Эрик лежал на лавке с подушками, укрывшись какой-то простынёй. Почему он это сделал? Неужели маг всё же понял, что оборотень не мог уснуть рядом с ним? Ещё какое-то время молча понаблюдав за мужем, Туити поднялся в спальню и вскоре вернулся с пледом. Бесшумно он приблизился к Эрику и осторожно накрыл его. Уже на выходе из комнаты Туити услышал, как сердце мага забилось чуть чаще.


End file.
